Through my eyes
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: The feast of human vices in Sakyo's mansion, told from the perspective of a demon. What he heard, what he saw, and what he went through...


Okay, this story is a one shot, and not a very pretty one. In case you wonder what the feast of human vices is, it's a ritualistic gathering of the executive members of the black black club. Once they gather together, they torture and slaughter the demons they have captured, and worst of all, they do it all for fun. This is also the event that drove Sensui mad and turned him against the human race.

Anyway, just read it and see what you think. It's not pleasant. And it's in first person narration.

Randall Flagg2

I don't know how they captured me, but they did. I knew I shouldn't have gone through that hole leading to the human world. I should have known what would be waiting for me on the other side. Alas, I did not and now it seems Ihave paidthe price, just as the rest of the demons who were with me at the time.

I never had anything against the humans. Unlike most demons, I never really saw them as lower beings. It is true, they are more primitive creatures, who possess no knowledge of demon or spirit energy, but I still didn't see why other demons hated them so. If humans are such weak creatures, then how could some of the humans become powerful psychics, and more then that, spirit detectives? If they are so useless, then how do they obtain these abilities?

I still don't mind humans, but I do fear them now. Ihave seenwhat they are capable of and I can't believe it. I used to think only demons were capable of such cruelties, but it seems I was wrong. Humans are just as capable of cruelty as demons are and they are not amateurs. I deeply regret coming to human world.

I can still remember when I first emerged from the portal. I thought that I could finally see the human world for myself when they captured me. I heard one of them say how they had big plans for me. I struggled to free myself, but I was but a lower class demon, making me prey to even weak creatures and I struggled in vain. I was taken to a huge mansion, apparently belonging to a man named Sakyo. I was taken to a dark, dingy room where all sorts of other demons had been deposited. Then they shut the door behind me.

When I was sure that they were gone, I began to converse with the other demons. They all took kindly to me and told me that they had suffered similar fates. They told me that the humans intended to sell them for profit, and that just sickened me. I had always heard that humans were rather nice creatures, despite being weak. I never knew they were capable of this.

I asked them if there was any way we could get out of here. They said there wasn't because some of the guards were demons themselves, and the humans also had weapons which could kill even us. I was really frightened now. I didn't want to be sold.

A few days later, I heard through the door of our prison some humans talking about something. They said that they were "looking forward to tonight" and that the demons they had captured were going to "know who was boss" I had a very bad feeling then. Some part of me told me that what they intended to do was not going to be fun. Weary with fear and anxiety, I took a nap.

A few hours later, I was awoken by a savage kick to my stomach. I jerked awake just in time for a chain to be wrapped around my body. The man who had kicked me began to lead me forcefully out of the room. We both began to walk down a dark hallway, towards a large pair of double doors. As we drew closer, my sensitive hearing began picking up sounds, and they weren't friendly ones either. Sobbing, begging, screaming and mad laughter all came from behind those doors. I was now almost sure of what was in that room, but I didn't want to believe it.

We arrived and the man accompanying me opened the doors. The moment I saw what was behind them, I began to scream in horror. Must I describe the terrible sight before me? Must I say that I had never been so frightened and so repulsed in my life? If I'm ever to recover from that dreadful night, then I must.

The room was dark, but not dark enough to prevent me from seeing the torments happening to the other demons. All the humans were naked, and they were laughing so wildly that it made me wonder what had happened to their minds. So many demons were hooked into hideous devices of torture, others standing in line waiting to get their turn. In the center of the room was a large hole that resembled a pool. It was filled with a dark liquid that I first thought was wine. It had to be, since it was a dark burgundy color. Then I sniffed the air and found that it was not wine, oh no, it was not. It was blood. Blood from the demons they were torturing and killing. Some of the humans were actually bathing in it!

I was absolutely aghast. So this was what they intended for me and my kind. This was what they had been talking about earlier. I could not even describe how sick I felt.

My captor led me around to see all that was happening. One demon had been shackled to a table and he was screaming like an animal in a trap. I soon saw why because a group of humans, naked, grinning, were around him. They all held scalpels. His stomach and chest had been sliced open, revealing his internal organs. Even then, the humans were slicing them off and yanking them out. My I grew sick when I saw them cut out a piece of his intestines and stuff it into his mouth. Another human grabbed his mouth and forced him to chew it. Blood was gushing out between his teeth and his howling was unlike anything I've ever heard. It was nightmarish, terrible. I don't think I will ever forget that howl.

The next was more horrific. A beautiful demon woman was being tied to a rack. She was screaming, crying, and begging them to have mercy on her. One of her captors punched her across the face and told her to shut up. She fell to the ground and the man who had punched her fell on her and began punching her everywhere he could. He was laughing maniacally. I imagine he would have beaten her to death, had one of his comrades not grabbed him and told him to stop, telling him that beating her to death would not be as fun. So they tied her to the rack and someone began to turn a lever nearby. I saw with rising horror, the ropes tied to her wrists and legs were stretching. She began to scream wildly, her cries and sobs becoming uncontrollable. I turned away just as her hands and lower legs were ripped out of their sockets. Her body fell to the floor and the human who had beaten her earlier began rubbing his penis until it erected. He fell upon the ruined body and proceeded to commit the ultimate crime against women.

Next on this terrible tour, were two demons which stood in front of an iron maiden. Two humans grabbed him by both arms and forced him into the machine. He screamed once, and then they shut the door. His shrieks became so terrible I had to cover my ears. That was a mistake as the man accompanying me kicked me in the back of the head and knocked me to the ground. He grabbed my head forcefully and forced me to watch the demon shriek and writhe. Blood was pouring out of the cracks in a small river. It was worse when the opened the door, because his mutilated corpse flopped onto the ground and a flood of blood came out of the iron maiden. I could stand no more. I lowered my head to the ground and vomited.

When I raised my head up, I was greeted by yet another obscenity. The second demon, who had been with them, had met with a very gruesome fate indeed. Somehow, while I had been sick, the second demon had been crudely nailed to a large wooden cross. Hideous wooden stakes had been driven through his wrists, and his legs, keeping him on the wooden piece. The humans who had nailed him threw a long chain over an overhead beam. When the other end came down, they tied it around the bottom of the cross. Then one of the humans grabbed the other end of the chain and yanked it back. The crucified demon was hoisted into the air, upside down. The human holding the chain put a hook on the end of it and applied it to a handle on the ground. Now the demon hung freely in the air, blood running down from his wrists and knees. His screams and sobs merged with all the other screams and cries of the demons. All that combined with the human's mad laughter made for a dreadful cacophony. It was worse then anything I had heard, more terrifying then anything that could have come out of hell. Every time I sleep, I hear it all in my dreams.

I looked up as a beam of light shined down from above. Standing on a deck of some sort, was a handsome man in a black business suit with long black hair, a large scar over one of his eyes. He was smirking. In one hand was a cocktail. Behind him were two guards. This man, I assumed, was Sakyo.

He didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and sighed, with that same smirk on his face. He turned around, his hair flopping behind him, and left the room. The door closed and it was dark again.

I'm getting off subject, so I'll get to what happened to me. My captor strapped me to a wooden table and threw a bucket of water on me. It was cold, but not painful. Oh if only I had known what was coming next. The human reached into his pocket and took out a tazer. Before I could do anything, he activated it and applied it to my body. There was a loud crackling noise of electricity and incredible pain shot up my body. I knew why. The electricity from the tazer was painful enough, but I had been soaked with water, and I knew that water conducted electricity. This made it all the more painful.

He laughed and asked if I liked that. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan. He began laughing and zapped me again. I howled. I felt my bladder muscles let loose as I wet myself. He laughed wildly and kept zapping me over and over. All the while I screamed and howled with all my might. The pain was excruciating.

The last thing I saw before it all ended was a demon having its bones pulled out of it while it was still living. Like all the demons in this living hell, he was screaming wildly. I saw his ribs picked out of his chest, the bones bloody with pieces of muscle left on them. I vomited again and finally, I began to scream mindlessly. All I could feel and know was pain, and nothing but. I thought it would never end.

Then suddenly, the double doors I had been brought into were thrown open. In the open doors stood a slender teenage boy with short black hair. He was a human, not a demon. The moment he saw what was in here, his countenance became one of shock and horror. He regarded us for some moments, his eyes getting wider and wider. His mouth trembled and his eyes grew saddened. I thought he was going to cry. Then the boy threw back his head, clutching it, and let out a long, loud scream of despair and agony. It drowned out all the other voices in the room. The humans stopped laughing and the screaming of the demons partially subsided. They all turned to look at the intruder.

I thought that he had come to torture us as the other humans had done, but I was mistaken. After his scream subsided, he turned to face us. His face bore an expression of such animalistic fury that I cast my eyes down. I had never, in all my life, seen such anger and hatred from one face. Even the most merciless of demons could not give such a look. I only prayed that he would not do anything foolish.

One of the humans started towards him. And that's when all hell broke loose. The boy roared, and lashed out with his hand in a side swipe. I realized that the boy possessed spiritual powers because when his hand connected with the man, he was cut in half. The other humans stared in shock at this. The boy's lips wrinkled back over his teeth in a hideous snarl. He charged madly into the room, all the while roaring and cursing. He attacked every human in sight, slaughtering them with a sweep of his hand. He did not stop until every human in the room was dead.

The moment he killed the last human, he stopped. His clothes and his hands were soaked in blood. His expression had gone blank. Someone else rushed into the room. He looked like a human, but I couldn't be sure. He looked around in shock, then at his partner.

"Sensui?" he asked. "Why?"

This Sensui looked up at the green haired man. He smiled bitterly. "Nobody was here Itsuki. Nobody was here at all."

The man named Itsuki approached Sensui slowly. He put an arm around his shoulder. "Please Shinobu. What happened?" he said worriedly.

The black haired boy began to cry. "Please Itsuki, don't. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to leave." His crying became sobbing.

Itsuki hugged him. "It's okay Shinobu. Let's get you home and forget this ever happened." Itsuki led the boy from the room, leaving the rest of us alone.

Sometime later, after I had recovered my strength, I managed to free myself. All the demons that were still alive escaped with me. Before that however, we had to kill the demons who were suffering. We put them out of their misery, hoping that they could be at peace now. Without another word, we left the mansion. We were free.

I still remember that day, even now. Somehow, I managed to find a way back to demon world. I'm safe now. For some reason, I forgave the humans for what they had done. However I shall never return there. It brings back too many memories and I do not wish for them to resurface. And I wonder what happened to that boy who had slaughtered all the humans. Is he okay? Does he still remember what happened? I do hope that the lord of the dead can have mercy on his soul for what he did. After all, he saved us, even if he didn't intend too.

THE END

I don't really have anything to say except that I hope you liked it. Bye.

Randall Flagg2


End file.
